<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearthstone and Blitzen try to care for a 6 month old baby. by CristinaBlackthornKingson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752723">Hearthstone and Blitzen try to care for a 6 month old baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson'>CristinaBlackthornKingson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Little Sisters, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sally has a meeting with her editor, Paul is working, Percy has a college interview and all of Percy's friends are busy (Except for Alex who is not trusted with the baby) Hearthstone and Blitzen wind up as little Estelle's babysitters for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase &amp; Magnus Chase &amp; Alex Fierro &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blitzen &amp; Hearthstone, Blitzen &amp; Magnus Chase &amp; Hearthstone, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Estelle Blofis &amp; Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis &amp; Sally Jackson, Magnus Chase &amp; Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase &amp; Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearthstone and Blitzen try to care for a 6 month old baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a warm spring day when Hearthstone and Blitzen are asked by Percy Jackson, to babysit his baby sister Estelle.</p>
<p>“Please guys, you’ll really be helping me out!” Percy pleads, as he, Annabeth, Magnus, Alex, Hearth and Blitz sit around a table, outside a café about 10 minutes from Percy’s home in Manhattan.</p>
<p>“Does your mom know you’re asking a dwarf and an elf to look after her baby, kid?” Blitz asks, raising an eyebrow at Percy. Magnus, Alex, Sam, Blitz and Hearth had met Sally Jackson a few times and they all thought she was simply the most amazing woman on earth, more of a goddess than Freya or Sif, however Blitz doubts she would want he and Hearth looking after baby Estelle, since neither of them have much experience with kids.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when I told her I couldn’t do it and neither could any of my friends, or Annabeth, Magnus, Sam or Alex, she asked me to ask you. I have to go to this college interview, my mom has to meet with her publisher and my step-dad has to to work.” Percy explains.</p>
<p>“Hey I never said I couldn’t look after her, you turned me down.” Alex points out, leaning back in his chair, lifting the front legs up and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Because you said you said if she startles you, you might shape-shift, she did that to Frank once and it did not work out well.” Percy points out.</p>
<p><em>How long do you need us to watch her for?</em> Hearth signs.</p>
<p>“Just like 2 hours, my mom should be back after about 2 hours. Please guys, you’ll be doing me a huge favor.” Percy pleads.</p>
<p>“If we do this, will you convince that Chiron guy to let me design new t-shirts for your Greek demi-god camp?” Blitz asks. Percy nods enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes of course I will!”</p>
<p>“Whadya think Hearth? Should we help the kid out?” Blitz asks, touching shoulders with Hearth.</p>
<p><em> Yes, I want to see Estelle again, she’s so cute and you know I love babies.</em> Hearth signs, all the while smiling broadly.</p>
<p>“Alright, what time do we need to be there?” Blitz asks, turning to look at Percy.</p>
<p>“11, thanks guys you’re doing me a solid!”</p>
<p>The next morning, at 11 A.M. on the dot, there is a knock on the Jackson-Blofis’ family home’s door, and when Percy opens it, he is relieved to see Blitz and Hearth.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Thanks for this again, Estelle is in her playpen in the living room, there’s bottles in the fridge and if she gets hungry for something else just give her anything soft and easy to chew. There’s a bag on her stroller in the hall with diapers and bibs too, and a change of clothes, and there’s more blankets and pacifiers in her crib in the first room on the left. My mom will be back at one, or just after. Thanks again, I gotta go. Bye Essie, have fun!” Percy hurriedly explains, before darting out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Hearth and Blitz looking at each other trying to process all that information, Percy had spoken so fast and was digging through his bag half the time, so Hearth didn’t catch half of what he said.</p>
<p><em> Did you take in any of what he just said?</em> Hearth asks Blitz.</p>
<p>“Yeah I got the gist of it, diapers in a bag on her stroller, feed her soft food, we got this. Come on, lets go check on her.” Blitz says, heading into the living room.</p>
<p>When Estelle hears the footsteps enter the room, she looks up and her face lights up at the sight of Blitz and Hearth and she reaches up to be lifted.</p>
<p><em> Hello little one, beautiful Estelle! You remember us?</em> Hearth signs before scooping Estelle up and settling her on his hip with a grin. Estelle coos in delight and reaches out to pat at Hearth’s face.</p>
<p>“Do you remember me Estelle? I brought you a gift, kid.” Blitz says in a happy tone, digging around in his bag before producing a beautiful sea blue/green onesie decorated with pink starfish and multiple colored sea-shells, along with a matching sea blue/green headband that will look beautiful with her pale skin and dark hair. Estelle squeals with delight and smiles widely at Blitz.</p>
<p><em> You spoil her.</em> Hearth signs with his free hand, smiling at Blitz, who grins back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s good practice for when Sam and Amir have a kid.” He says. Sam and Amir have been married for two years now and both definitely want children one day, though not for a few more years, Sam wants to finish her pilot training and work for a few years before she and Amir start trying, seeing as she won’t be able to fly once she reaches a certain stage in a pregnancy.</p>
<p>Hearth laughs, then turns his attention back to Estelle. This tiny little girl never fails to brighten his day and make him happy, she is so sweet and innocent, knowing nothing of the pain the world has to offer. She does not know or understand that Hearth is deaf and the way he communicates is not the norm, she just sees someone who loves her and makes her laugh and smile. Hearth begins to sign something to Blitz, but as he holds his hand up, Estelle reaches out and grabs onto his finger, grinning in delight like she has just discovered gold. Hearth laughs softly and kisses Estelle’s cheek.</p>
<p>“How come she can get away with grabbing your hand but I can’t?” Blitz grumbles.</p>
<p><em>She is cute, that’s why.</em> Hearth signs, managing to get Estelle to let go.</p>
<p>“Oh and I’m not cute, is that what you’re saying?” Blitz asks in a mock hurt tone. Hearth laughs and shakes his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are cute too, but Estelle is cuter.</em>
</p>
<p>“You gonna leave me to come be The Blofis’ nanny? Leave me at the mercy of Alex and Magnus?” Blitz teases, wanting to see Hearth smile again. Hearth’s smile is one of Blitz’s favorite things in the world, alongside Hearth himself.</p>
<p><em> No, not when I have finally gotten you to admit you do want children with me. </em>Blitz signs, as Estelle tugs at his hair. Hearth has always known he would one day like to have children, though he knows that in any of the 9 worlds, it will be difficult for him to adopt, due to his disability, no one seems to think a deaf person can be a good parent, for some ridiculous reason. Blitz was unsure if he wanted children for a long time, then he and Hearth started dating and he realized he did want children, but was almost too afraid to say it to Hearth, in case he did not feel the same. They finally talked about it a few weeks ago and agreed to adopt in a few years, or at least start the process.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, don’t go getting soft on me pal, Estelle you’re turning my boyfriend to mush with your adorable little face, take it easy!” Blitz teases, tickling Estelle’s cheek, making her squirm and scream in delight. Hearth suddenly wrinkles his nose, and signs</p>
<p><em> Do you smell that?</em> Blitz sniffs, then immediately covers his nose.</p>
<p>“Gods kid, what do they feed you? I better go find you a diaper, then Hearth can change you.” At this, Hearth’s eyes widen and he shakes his head.</p>
<p><em>No</em> he signs <em>Not me, you.</em> Blitzen is not eager to change little Estelle’s diaper, either. There’s only one way to settle it, the way he and Hearth settle everything. He sighs and fishes a coin from his pocket.</p>
<p>“Flip for it?” He asks. Hearth nods. “You take heads I take tails?” He asks. Again, Hearth nods. Blitz flips the coin, then catches it, and lets out a whoop of delight when he sees it has landed on Heads.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Estelle is lying on the sofa contentedly chewing on one of her toys, while Hearth does his best to change her diaper, and Blitzen stands by watching and laughing, though his laugh is cut off when Hearth throws a rolled up dirty diaper at him, hitting him square in the chest. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of fumbling, Hearth manages to get a new diaper on Estelle. He then lifts her up and holds her in the crook of his arm.</p>
<p><em>There.</em> He signs. <em>All better. We should take her a for a walk.</em> Blitz figures a walk might tire Estelle out, meaning less work for he and Hearth, if she falls asleep, so he agrees to the walk.</p>
<p>After about 10 minutes of struggling to get Estelle strapped into her stroller, Blitz and Hearth are out the door and strolling around the streets of Manhattan, with Hearth pushing the stroller and Blitz walking at his side, his arm linked through with his boyfriend’s. About 15 minutes into the walk, they are stopped by a smiling woman with dark skin, dark red hair, dressed in a flowing floral maxi dress and sandals. She smiles at them and peers down into the stroller, at Estelle.</p>
<p>“Oh she is so precious!” The woman exclaims. “What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Estelle.” Blitzen replies.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s a lovely name! It suits her, how did you choose it?” The woman asks, confusing Blitz and Hearth.</p>
<p><em> We didn’t.</em> Hearth signs, and Blitzen translates for him.</p>
<p>“Oh, did her mother choose her name then?” The woman asks, earning a ‘Well duh’ look from Blitz.</p>
<p>“Uh yeah.” Blitz says, wondering why this woman is asking these weird questions. Why would he and Hearth have chosen Estelle’s name?</p>
<p>“Are you in contact with her mother?” The woman curiously asks, this time earning a confused look from Hearth.</p>
<p>“Uh, obviously.” Blitz replies.</p>
<p>“Oh well yes, I suppose if her mother chose her name you would still be in contact. You have an open adoption then? Is it fully open, or semi?” When the woman asks this question, Hearth and Blitz both have the same two thoughts. 1. Who the helheim is this woman to be asking such personal questions? And 2. This woman thinks Estelle is Hearth and Blitz’s daughter.</p>
<p><em>She’s not ours</em>. Hearth signs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re not her parents, we’re babysitting. Her brother is a friend, needed a favor.” Blitz explains. The woman blushes, obviously very embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Oh I see, I am terribly sorry! You just look like a perfect little family together. I’m sorry.” She says in an embarrassed tone. When she leaves, Hearth and Blitz share a look, as if to say ‘What the helheim just happened?’</p>
<p><em>She thought Estelle was ours.</em> Hearth signs. Blitz nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not sure how I feel about that.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Me neither.</em>
</p>
<p>The little trio end up walking for an hour in total, and by the time they get back to the house, all three of them are exhausted and end up conked out on the sofa, Blitzen and Hearth shoulder to shoulder, and Estelle on Hearth’s chest, his hand over her back. They sleep soundly for an entire hour, only to woken by the sound of a key in a lock and the door opening. They are just sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, when Sally Jackson steps in and smiles warmly at them.</p>
<p>“Hey, she tire you out?” She softly asks, setting her keys and bag down.</p>
<p>“Nah, she was good as gold, we just tired ourselves out on a walk.” Blitz answers.</p>
<p>“She likes you Hearth, she never sleeps that easily for anyone but Paul or Percy, or sometimes Annabeth.” Sally says with a smile. Hearthstone smiles softly, his hand still resting protectively on little Estelle’s back.</p>
<p><em>She is very sweet, always makes me smile.</em> He signs.</p>
<p>“Oh she’s as sweet as pie now, but she can be a right little devil at times, she has one hell of a temper, I’m thankful she doesn’t have water powers like her brother or we would be forever fixing things.” Sally laughs. It’s not often Estelle throws tantrums, but when she does you can probably hear her up on Olympus.</p>
<p>“Like Hearth.” Blitzen laughs, earning a glare from his boyfriend, who also has a temper that rarely shows, but when it does show, you do not want to see it.</p>
<p>“Well thank you both very much for today, it’s not often we can’t find a sitter for her, but you know demi-gods, always busy with something.” Sally says, taking Estelle when she reaches for her.</p>
<p><em> We loved taking care of her, we had a lot of fun.</em> Hearth says.</p>
<p>“I’m glad, and of course you are welcome to come see her anytime, she just loves you both. Oh, and thank you for the clothes you sent last week, Blitzen, they are just gorgeous.” Sally says in an appreciative tone, remembering the package of clothes Blitzen had sent for both her and Estelle.</p>
<p>“Ah don’t mention it, what’s the point in having a fashion designer for a friend, if you can’t get free clothes? You ready to go pal?” Blitz asks, nudging Hearth who is fixing his scarf around his neck. Hearth nods and they both get to their feet. Hearth smiles at Estelle and leans in to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p><em>See you soon sweet Estelle.</em> Hearth signs. Blitz ruffles her hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you soon kid. Be good for your mom, you have no idea how lucky you are to have her.” Hearth and Blitz make their way out of the house, and start walking toward the subway to go back into Boston. As they do, Blitz slings an arm around Hearth and says</p>
<p>“Come on you big softy, lets go make sure our other kid, Magnus, hasn’t started Ragnarök yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>